Currently there are nearly 500,000 spine lumbar and cervical fusion procedures are performed each year in the United States. One of the causes of back pain and disability results from the rupture or degeneration of one or more intervertebral discs in the spine. Surgical procedures are commonly performed to correct problems with displaced, damaged, or degenerated intervertebral discs due to trauma, disease, or aging. Generally, spinal fusion procedures involve removing some or the all of the diseased or damaged disc, and inserting one or more intervertebral implants into the resulting disc space. Anterior lumbar interbody fusion (ALIF) procedures provide unparalleled access to a desired spinal target site. The ALIF technique involves approaching the spine through the abdomen and exposing the front of the spine, as opposed to the side or the back. Approaching the spine this way generally allows for greater exposure and a more complete excision of the damaged disc. Introducing the intervertebral implant serves to restore the height between adjacent vertebrae (“disc height”), which reduces if not eliminates neural impingement commonly associated with a damaged or diseased disc.